Don't Leave Me
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: Something happened to Yugi that nearly made Yami lose it... Y/Y Please R & R COMPLETE!! ^_^
1. Yugi's Fear

It was Monday morning. It was a beautiful day where the air held the scent of cherry blossoms. This day was meant to be enjoyed and not wasted, for it was a rare and special occasion.  
  
Yugi was eating breakfast with Yami and Grampa when suddenly he felt that he should tell Yami about it.  
  
"Yami, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, what is it, Yugi?"  
  
"Can you come with me to my room so I can tell you about it?"  
  
Yami went blank for a second and finally said, "Sure, okay."  
  
"Finished breakfast already, you two?" Grampa asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Yugi replied.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
So Yugi and Yami went to Yugi's room and sat on the bed. Yugi began to look down. Yami became confused and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Yugi, what's the matter? You seem worried about something."  
  
"Yeah, about that," Yugi began to touch Yami's right arm, "I'm afraid that we're pulling away from each other so soon. I'm afraid that I'll lose you forever and never see you again."  
  
Yami was surprised to hear what Yugi was telling him. Pulling away? In some way that didn't seem as perposterous as it sounded.  
  
"Yugi, can you tell me what you mean?"  
  
"I mean that I think that we are probably going to never love one another again."  
  
This time Yami was perfectly speechless. He wanted to say something to Yugi but he didn't know what. Now he understood what Yugi meant by simply "pulling away." So just when he was out of things to say to comfort Yugi, he hugged him, making Yugi's cheek push against his chest. Hoping that it would help, Yami began to stroke Yugi's hair and pulled him a little bit closer to himself.  
  
Yugi was awestruck at what Yami's attempt to make him feel better. He calmed down a bit, and he started to blush a very faint shade of red.  
  
"I understand what you mean by pulling away now, Yugi," Yami finally found the correct words to say, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, still in awe of Yami himself, "so what do you suggest that we should do about it? I know I'll love you forever but now it seems to be fading; erasing itself from my mind, and now I fear that the very thought of you will be erased from my heart, and, and," Yugi's eyes welled up in tears and he burst out, "OH I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!"  
  
Yugi burst into tears and now he was bawling his eyes out. Yami didn't know what to do so he patted Yugi and tried to ease him for a little while.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, Yugi, it's okay," Yami said softly, and he rocked him gently, back and forth. "I know how you feel, Yugi, I know. I will always love you, no matter what. I promise."  
  
That stopped Yugi's bawling and eased it to little whimpers. All he could do now was just lay there in Yami's arms, and say nothing else. So Yugi went motionless inside Yami's arms, and never said another word. Yami held him up, making all that Yugi could see was Yami's face.  
  
"Wow, at least I know now that you will never lose interest in me," Yugi said, slowly going to Yami until they were just inches away. "But what about me? I'm losing it. Oh Yami, what do I do?"  
  
Yami kissed his cheek softly and said, "Don't worry, Yugi. If you forget me, I'll still love you. I'll do anything you desire. I'll see to it that if you forget, I'll to anything it takes to make you remember me and anything else."  
  
"Thanks, Yami. I'm glad that you care." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Anything for you, Yugi."  
  
Later on, they went outside and saw Joey walking with Serenity. It was at the park near the woods. Joey saw them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Oh hi, Joey!" "Hello," Serenity waved.  
  
"Hello." Yami said.  
  
"How are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Fine," Yami said.  
  
The foursome engaged in conversation about each other. After what seemed like 20 minutes of chitchat Yugi and Yami went home.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Oh, but it's as warm as Egypt out here!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong? Do you want my jacket?"  
  
"That'd help," Yugi said, shivering. Even if they were only one house away, Yugi couldn't take it. Yami put his jacket on Yugi, when suddenly Yugi nearly collapsed. Yami grabbed him just in time.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked, and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said, as one eye closed itself, "but I need to---"  
  
And then everything went black. 


	2. Losing Hope

Yami couldn't believe what his eyes just showed him. What in the world could've happened to Yugi? Could he have just---no. Yami couldn't even let himself think like that.  
  
Yami picked up Yugi and put him on his back, and rushed him back home. Grampa was there, and he was cleaning the house. Yami burst the door open, almost breaking it. He breathed heavily, and sweat dripped from his forehead.  
  
"Yami?" Grampa turned his head to Yami's direction and he gasped. "What on earth happened to Yugi!?"  
  
"I, I don't know, It was all so sudden, he felt cold, I gave him my jacket and he just fainted." Yami stammered, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"It's alright, Yami. We'll take him to the hospital. This is very serious."  
  
"Right."  
  
Grampa called the ambulance and within 5 minutes they arrived. Yugi was still unconscious after blacking out. He was as motionless as a rock, just lying on the stretcher perfectly still.  
  
Yami was pretty edgy ever since he was riding on the hospital and he wasn't allowed to get too close to Yugi.  
  
He kept on looking down, either in deep thought or just shame; shame that there was nothing he could do. His fear of Yugi being gone was taking him over. He nearly lost it when the doctors stuck an IV in Yugi's arm and he didn't even move a muscle.  
  
Yugi was rushed into a room and he just lay there perfectly still, eyes closed, but there is one more thing that seemed to be missing: was he breathing?  
  
Yami and Grampa were in the waiting room. Yami kept on walking around in circles and Grampa was reading a magazine. Yami sat down and put his face on his hands.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" Yami asked Grampa.  
  
"Well, the doctor will take Yugi's pulse, his blood pressure, heart rate-"  
  
Grampa was interrupted when the doctor came in and said, "Are you two here to see Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yes," Grampa answered.  
  
"We've discovered that Yugi has a severe case of pneumonia, and the chances of him living are pretty much 50-50."  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he just heard. A half-in-half chance? That was outrageous!  
  
"You mean, he could, he could," Yami couldn't say it. He wouldn't allow it. Yugi can't pass on so young, he's only in his teens!  
  
Yami couldn't take it anymore. He finally snapped and dashed away to Yugi's room, not caring about what he was doing. He opened the door faster than you could say, "No, YOU CAN'T!" Luckily, no one stopped him.  
  
When he opened the door, the air was still, the room was aqua; Yugi still just lay there as if he was strapped down. Yami walked slowly toward Yugi's bed, and he touched his forehead. Ahya! It was burning like an inferno burning down a building. What could Yugi possibly be going through?  
  
Yami said to Yugi even if he was unconscious, "My dear little Yugi, don't leave me now. We promised to be together till the end," he closed his eyes and somehow shed a tear, "I'll love you forever, just, stay with me, don't go away." He finished the last part whispering sharply.  
  
He took something out of his pocket; a magnolia that Yugi had given him once a long time ago. He opened Yugi's hand, put the magnolia in it and closed his hand.  
  
"With this gift," he said, "please remember me. Don't forget."  
  
He thought to himself, "I hope he will come through to me soon. I love him more than anything, this can't be happening!"  
  
He nearly lost hope when suddenly, something started to move and touched his shoulder.. 


	3. Yami's Disbelief

Again Yami was shocked. Who or what could've touched him? He looked behind him and noticed that it was Grampa. For a second he really did think that he just lost it.  
  
"Yami, it's okay. It's not just you that will cry from losing Yugi, we will too." Grampa said. "You have to be strong, Yami. You have to."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was absolutely devastated that Yugi could die any time now.  
  
"Now come on, Yami, let the doctor do his work."  
  
Yami reluctantly obeyed, and thought to himself, "I hope Yugi will pull through.."  
  
While Yami was in the waiting room with Grampa he walked around in circles again, refusing to sit down.  
  
"Yami, don't be so edgy. Yugi might pull through," Grampa said.  
  
"If he might pull through then why were you saying that he would leave us?" Yami asked bitterly.  
  
Grampa looked down for a moment and said nothing. Was the question meant to be rhetorical?  
  
Yami thought, "If Yugi is to leave me, I'll die a broken man."  
  
After an hour of Yami continuously fidgeting, the doctor signalled them to come into Yugi's room. Yami kept control this time and didn't say a word.  
  
When they came inside the room, Yugi was still lying there. The fact that it was unknown that if he was breathing or not nearly knocked the breath out of Yami and Grampa.  
  
"We have examined Yugi carefully, and we have discovered that he has very low body temperature and he's currently in a coma."  
  
Yami was outraged. Now he couldn't be soothed. A coma? First it was a 50-50 chance of living and now Yugi's in a COMA?!  
  
"But the good news is that he won't pass on and leave this world. His chances of living have increased to 78%."  
  
"But how long will this coma last?" Grampa asked.  
  
"Well, since Yugi is doing miraculously well, it will only last for a week or even less if we're lucky."  
  
And hearing that, Yami finally settled down..a bit.  
  
"Well, it'a getting late, I think you two should come back maybe tomorrow.?"  
  
"Sure," Yami said like he was dead. He looked back, and saw that the magnolia was still in Yugi's hand.  
  
Yami and Grampa left the hospital, and went home. Yami hardly uttered a single word. Even if the doctor said that Yugi's chances of pulling through had increased to 78%, he didn't want to think of that as a good thing; he wanted Yugi to pull through at least 99.9%, if not 100.  
  
When it was 11:57 at night, Yami couldn't sleep a wink at all now that Yugi was in the hospital. The bed was empty with just him; he had no one to hold, no one to say that it was okay to, and worst of all, no one to love more than anything in the whole world.  
  
"Oh Ra," Yami thought. "If only Yugi could pull through, I would no longer mourn. But now, even if he has a better chance of living, I'm still torn. Oh Ra, if Yugi pulled through, please, please just give me a sign."  
  
Yami looked out through the window and saw a pale blue crescent moon. He wished with all his might that, if Yugi pulled through, he'd be forever grateful and never let Yugi become prone to sickness ever again, especially not pnemonia.  
  
"If Yugi must pass on," he said to the sky, "I'll die with him." 


	4. The Light

The next day Yami set off to the hospital to check up on Yugi. Since Grampa had some work to attend to, Yami went alone.  
  
"Oh Ra please let Yugi be alright," he thought.  
  
He dashed to the hospital and got there in the blink of an eye. He signed in, and went to Yugi's room.  
  
He looked down on Yugi and he just lay there still motionless.  
  
Yami felt Yugi's forehead, and it wasn't as hot anymore. Yugi really was doing very well.  
  
As soon as a smile crept upon Yami's lips, something else crossed his mind. He had just had a mental image of him standing next to Yugi's tombstone. His smile faded into a face of total shock.  
  
Yami couldn't believe what he just saw in his mind. Will Yugi really pass on so young? Will Yami actually fulfill that mental image by it really happening?  
  
Yami crashed onto his knees and lost himself in a void of confusion. So many things have happened to him when Yugi was diagnosed with pneumonia, beginning with him breaking down and being in mental anguish to a flash of him standing next to his beloved Yugi's tombstone. Was Yami losing faith in Yugi healing faster than expected? Or was he really going to die a broken man forever? He just didn't know anymore. What Yugi said about pulling away the other day couldn't have been more right. Now his fear of losing it has really tampered with his emotional life, and now it wouldn't let go of him. What more could possibly go wrong?  
  
Just then, the light of hope touched Yami in a way he never thought possible. He rose from his position and saw something that released him from the grip of his fear and freed him from his depression.. 


	5. Hope Restored

Can it be? Yes it was. It was the moment of truth. Now this is the moment that changed everything; for Yami, for everyone.  
  
Yugi's closed eyes began to twitch, a sound came out of him and his left eye began to open, then the other eye. He reached for something, and then for some reason he began coughing. He looked around, but his eyes didn't seem to open up all the way.  
  
"W-where am I?" He asked, putting his hand on his head. He groaned, "Ahh, my head hurts," he said, with one eye closed.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said, "Yugi, are you all right?"  
  
"Yami?" He searched for him with his hand. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital, you have pneumonia," Yami answered.  
  
"What? Pnemonia?" Yugi finally found Yami's hand and held it tight. "You mean, will I, will I," He couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"No Yugi, you won't. You'll be okay."  
  
"That's good," Yugi said. "But my head really hurts---"  
  
He collapsed again, only this time backwards. Is he really doing well or was it a mistake?  
  
Just then, the doctor came in and said, "Ah, you're here. Did Yugi wake up yet?"  
  
"He did, but he fainted again."  
  
"Oh dear, it looks like we might need to keep him in a little longer."  
  
"He just has a headache, can't you just give him some medicine?" Yami asked, agitated.  
  
"Maybe that can be arranged," the doctor said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "Here you go, sir."  
  
"Thanks," Yami said.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi woke up again, feeling dizzy. He tried to say something, but he wasn't looking too good. The doctor noticed this, and he immediately called the nurse.  
  
When the nurse came, they rushed him to the intensive care unit and Yami ran behind them, following their every step.  
  
He closed his eyes tight for a moment and prayed that Yugi will overcome this disease and the horror would be over.  
  
As soon as they reached the special room, the doctor and nurse did a series of tests on Yugi and Yami averted his vision. Yugi still didn't move; even if a person held him up he'd still fall back.  
  
After what seemed like the eighth test, Yugi actually seemed like he was breathing again. His eyes slowly opened, and he didn't feel as sick as he had been for the last two days. Everybody looked to his direction, and Yami was no longer averting his gaze.  
  
The doctor signalled for Yami to come to Yugi, and Yugi was fully awake and not falling back from dizziness.  
  
Yugi's eyes began to shine like evening stars as he felt like himself again. He felt like he could fly, and now he was better than ever.  
  
"I guess that now you don't have a headache anymore, Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nope." Yugi smiled. "I feel like I can do anything."  
  
Yami found the prescription, crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage now that it had no use.  
  
"Well, now that you're all better," the doctor said, "you can go home to your family. I believe that they'll be glad that you are healthy again."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The doctor and the nurse left the two of them alone.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for being right here for me," Yugi hugged Yami. "I'll probably never forget you now."  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and said, "And I will never forget you in any epoch of my life."  
  
"And thanks for this gift," Yugi opened his hand and the magnolia was still there. "You really mean a lot to me. Thanks for everything."  
  
Yugi pulled Yami from his current position and gave him a heart-stopping kiss. He circled his arms around Yami's neck, and without thinking Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"Thank you, Ra," Yami thought, directing it towards the heavens. This had truly been the best day of both of their lives. 


	6. Home Again

Yami and Yugi went home and for some reason Grampa wasn't there. But that mattered not to the two of them, for now they had the house all to themselves. They went to Yugi's room and Yami told Yugi the whole story about what happened to him.  
  
"Wow, this is so unbelievable," Yugi said, awestruck. "But the whole pneumonia thing? How did I get it without any known symptoms?"  
  
"You blacked out," Yami answered. "I believe that you did."  
  
"Come to think of it, I actually did."  
  
"But that doesn't matter now, Yugi. You're okay. And for that, I'm glad that my prayers have been answered."  
  
Yugi's eyes welled up in tears, "Oh, Yami you're so sweet! I love you!"  
  
He then hugged Yami as tight as he could and Yami chuckled. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and said to him, smiling, "I love you too, Yugi. With all my heart and soul. From now, until forever. I promise."  
  
"Thank you," Yugi said, holding Yami tighter  
  
Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead this time, and said that it was time for bed since he did a while lot of running around in one day; not to mention that he just wanted Yugi to come back to him and he got his wish. But now, the threat of Yugi dying is over and proven wrong.  
  
And this, my friends, is the end. 


End file.
